


Regrets

by Kittenthesecretninja



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenthesecretninja/pseuds/Kittenthesecretninja
Summary: Josh freaks out.





	

The sun filtering through the blinds woke Josh. His first thought was that he exceedingly warm and comfortable. His second was that the bedding smelled like lavender and something else familiar. His third was the realization that he was not in fact in his bed. Shifting carefully he confirmed the sinking fear that he was in bed with his young, attractive blonde assistant and that she was both naked and asleep. Memories of last night assaulted him, leaving him both aroused and panicked. What the hell was he thinking!? This was how sex scandals and unemployment happened!  
Josh eased carefully out of bed. Hoping that Donna would stay asleep. He needed to get out of here and get his thoughts together. There was no way he could have a rational discussion with her right now. He dressed as quietly as he could, finding his pants and shirt in the hallway outside of Donna’s bedroom. Taking one last glance at her sleeping form he quickly exited her apartment and all but ran for his Audi.

Donna woke with a smile, her body felt well and truly used. She reached over to the opposite side of the bed, hoping for a repeat of last night, Finding it empty, but still warm, she sat up confused. “Josh?” she called. Maybe he was in the shower? She could be flexible, hoping out of bed with the intent to join him, she realized she didn’t hear the water running. “Josh?” she questioned again, maybe he had went for coffee? Donna shuffled into the kitchen hoping for a note in his familiar handwriting. Realization slowly dawned on her. Had he really just left? He wasn’t that guy! Except he was. This was how Josh operated acting first and thinking later. Running around like a full grown frat boy. She knew this, but had always assumed it would be different with her. Oh god, what had she done? She had ruined everything. She would lose her job, her best friend and the man she loved in one shot. Tears ran unchecked down her face as she moved through the tiny apartment. Moving on autopilot she stripped the bed and headed for the shower.  
Josh slammed his apartment door shut breathing heavily. He was without a doubt the biggest idiot to ever walk the earth. Tossing his bag to the floor he paced the living room with his hands in his hair. What the hell was the matter with him? This was Donna. Donna who was always there. Donna his best friend and Donna who worked for him. He spent the night with Donna. In Her bed…hell in her. He stood stock still as he had a clear flash to what it felt like to be buried deep inside her as she moaned. His cock tightened as his heart raced. Taking a deep breath he realized he still smelled like her…like them. First he would shower and once he could think straight he would come up with a plan of action.  
Post shower Donna felt a little more in control. Josh had panicked. It’s what he did. Unlike other women in his past, she knew him. She would let him have his nutty and then they would have a rational adult discussion. She crossed to her dresser and pulled on a pair of pajama pants and Josh’s Yale sweatshirt. Making herself a cup of coffee, she mentally outlined what she needed to say to him. Two hours later, Donna was slowly losing what was left of both her patience and her mind. Pulling his sweatshirt closer, she dialed Josh’s number for the third time… and got his machine. “Joshua, I know you’re there, please pick up the phone” she paused. Her control snapped, “JOSH! You don’t get to do this, pick up the damned phone now!” she mentally counted to ten…nothing. He really wasn’t going to answer.  
Josh had a plan. Ignore it. Misdirection, it was their thing. All he had to do was push past the awkward. Donna was rational she would understand why it was a mistake. She didn’t need him to point it out and to beat it to death. It was a thing, it happened. They’d move past it and go back to working together. They were mature adults. He cringed when he heard his phone ring again, burying his head further under the pillow. If he went into the office tomorrow and acted business as usual, Donna would get the message, she would act the same and they could forget it had happened .

Donna was already at her desk when Josh squared his shoulders and breezed past sunglasses firmly in place. “Good Morning Donna!” he said with false cheer. “Do you have my schedule?”]  
Donna pushed past him into his office. He reluctantly followed her in and closed the door. “my schedule?” he tried again. Donna stared at him in disbelief, pain evident in her blue eyes. “Josh we need to talk about this and take off those sunglasses you look like an idiot” he tossed his glasses on the desk and focused on the wall above her head. “what time is staff?” he asked the wall. “Joshua! What are you doing? “ Donna was near hysterics. “ I asked you multiple times! You said it would be fine!” Donna’s voice cracked. “Josh please look at me!” Josh made eye contact and blanched at the pain he saw there. “what’s happening? Did something change?”  
“it was a mistake. It shouldn’t have happened and I’m sorry.” Donna physically recoiled from his statement. Pain griping her like a vice. He was really doing this. He wasn’t just freaked. He had used her “ I asked you” she whispered again. Than louder “A MISTAKE YOU MADE THREE TIMES!”  
Josh closed his eyes and prayed for strength. “Donna, you work for me. This can’t happen” he started to clear files from his desk hoping she’d get the message that their meeting was over. Donna continued to stare at him. “it did happen, repeatedly. When I hesitated and was worried about you being freaked out, you laughed and fucked me again!” Josh blanched at her language. Donna hated swear words. She felt that a well thought out argument was negated by them. He glanced at the clock and realized that he was late for senior. Pulling out the big guns, he looked at the top of her blonde head and said “we work together and I’m still with Amy. I’m sorry you’re hurt, but let’s move past it” gathering his files he left his office shutting the door behind him. Hurrying down the hall he didn’t hear the glass shattering in his office.  
Four hours later Josh left the oval and headed back towards the oval. He felt like he’ll. On top of losing a debate about school vouchers , he was running on no sleep and a crap load of denial. Walking past Donna’s desk he noted her absence. He wasn’t looking forward to another discussion but he wanted to be sure she was okay. Maybe she had gone for lunch. Walking into his office josh got two surprised. The picture frame that had previously held his favorite campaign photo of him and Donna was smashed on the floor and Amy was comfortably reclined in his desk chair.

Amy looked up from the memo she was reading. “Hey J, I wouldn’t have made myself so comfortable, but the “perfect assistant” seems to have wandered off.” Josh rolled his eyes and steeled himself for what he was sure would be a trying 10 minutes. He was having a hell of a day and mind games with Amy wasn’t going to help. 

“What do you need?” He asked, hoping to cut to the end of the discussion and see if he could locate Donna. His “ignore it” plan was never going to take shape, if she hid from him. “I was hoping to call in last night’s raincheck” Amy purred. Slowly rising from the chair, she slinked towards him, cleavage forward. “I missed you.” she said wrapping her arms around his neck. “Let’s see if we can’t do something about all this tension.” Josh leaned into her touch, he wasn’t practically interested in spending time with Amy, but his plan demanded that either he or Donna be involved with someone else. Since he didn’t want to contend with yet another gomer, Amy would do. Leaning in to kiss her, Josh’s eyes caught movement at his door.


End file.
